Scanned documents currently make up a large portion of today's correspondence between parties. However, the quality of these scanned documents varies greatly depending upon various factors, such as scanner quality, selected scan resolution, and quality of the original document, etc. If the quality of the scanned document is poor enough, it may be difficult to read or unreadable.
A particular issue with scanned documents is the occurrence of ligatures, which are two or more touching characters. For example, “f” is often touching “i” to make a “fi” ligature or two “f”s are touching for a “ff” ligature. Some processing of the scanned images may be done to create more visually appealing characters in an attempt to create a higher visual quality document. However, because the scanned images representing ligatures are generally so infrequent within the scanned document, it is difficult to create a more visually appealing ligature. The result is a visually inconsistent and unappealing document.